


nest

by regulardudetier



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/regulardudetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the nest is the home for a bird when they need to rest. if a bird senses danger, they will rebuild their nest when needed.</p>
<p>not really movie spoilers. very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nest

  
  
He watches from up above. This is his home for the moment. It's a tall bank building in the middle of New York City. He doesn't need permission and he doesn't need anyone to know he's up here. No one but S.H.I.E.L.D, anyways. He watches and he waits. His nickname, much to Tony Stark's belief, is not "arrow guy". It's Hawkeye, and Clint Barton earns it well.  He is the eyes and ears of most missions, calling out the shots on the rooftops while also defending himself with whatever weapon he has on hold.   


Most of the time, it's a bow and arrow. He's a skilled marksman. He's trained in all sorts of weaponry, but he prefers the bow and arrow. While a gun might prove to be more efficient, he enjoys the solitude and simplicity of the bow. Can a gun change between a grappling hook, an explosive, and a simple bullet in one go? He was sure there was that sort of technology somewhere, but he would pride himself on his quiver. 

"Barton, can you get a clear view of the corner at Chambers? We've got a break in." 

He is the eyes and ears of most missions, and other times he fights alone. He prefers fighting alone sometimes. It gives him time to think. Clint calls it extra target practice. Besides his early morning routines, he enjoys wasting away some of the bad guys on his own. The man leaves his temporary nest, only to find a new one a couple buildings over once he's finished this job. And he'll sit and he'll wait for instructions or something big to happen. He never argues with having to move locations though. He enjoys the breathtaking views of the city. 


End file.
